


Rebirth

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: It's about time for a rebirth of power.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Gets quite graphic here. Proceed with caution.

The young body was but a simple shell for the ghost to control - a puppet whose strings it could tug and pull at every which way it pleased. Despite the constant battle the human persisted on initiating each time it took over, it was all but a minor inconvenience. The human wouldn't remember most of this anyway when he regained consciousness.

It was a simple battle of mind against matter. Simple, for it to say since it was nothing but pure ectoplasmic electrical matrices occupying a slowly withering meat suit. Of course, it hadn't realized that the phrase was mind  _over_ matter.

After months of combatting for control, the human had learned to cope with the other occupant in his mind. Finally overpowering the invasive creature hiding deep in the recesses of his mind.

It wasn't until a few months after where it began to develop a new found ability. It kept quiet, slowly collecting enough concentrated energy which burned with an icy fire. Slowly, the ghost fought back, digging through the brain, spreading its hunger for power like a virus.

When the day arrived for its return, it did so with an explosive release of energy that could have caused the earth to shatter. The human doubled over as a wall of agony erupted from his chest, clawing out of him as though he was being shoved into a meat grinder.

A frosty blue air encompassed him causing his temperature to drop far below freezing. His skin hardened and turned all shades of blacks and blues. Jagged patterns drew an aimless path across his skin, splitting it apart. The human stiffened, eyes wide and unseeing, mouth wide open in a silent cry. His body fell unceremoniously on the frozen ground, limbs stuck in rigid formation as the last of the human's life was dragged mercilessly from its body.

The blue aura shifted in waves, emanating from the broken corpse like steam from blues to purples to reds and finally settling on a putrid green glow.

The body shifted, its face twitched as it mechanically stood up. Its movements were doll like, lanky and abnormal. Arms and legs moved independently, perishing the idea of moving as a cohesive unit. Scarlet burned through the two holes where dead eyes once occupied. Crimson trailed down the glowing circles dripping off the corpse's chin. The drop fell with hiss, eating its way through the icy ground.

Broken lips cracked into a smile across the mangled face. It was about time for a rebirth of power.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
